1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention described herein relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, and more particularly, relate to a curved LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD panel, which is a type of flat display panel, is widely used for expressing images in various electronic apparatuses such as television sets, monitors, laptop computers, mobile phones, and so forth.
In such an LCD panel, an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer interposed between a pair of substrates and adjusted in strength to control intensity of light transmitted through the substrate from a backlight assembly.
In recent, a curved LCD panel is being developed, as a curve LCD panel provides a display area with a curved surface rendering a user to feel an enhanced sensation of stereoscopy, immersion, and reality.